The Girl Who Cried Heero
by impression
Summary: Relena abuses her Heero calling privledges one too many times. ^_^


The Girl Who Cried Heero  
by Minako  
  
I'm not exactly sure who owns Gundam Wing... for now I'll leave  
it at the fact that I don't own it... yeah... I don't own whoever's  
genius, only my insanity.  
  
Very slight implied 1x2, but don't not read the fic because of  
it! It's barely even noticable... much to my distaste ^_^ Oh, and I'm  
not much a fan of Heero/Relena...  
  
Thanx to everyone who reviewed my other Gundam Wing fics (or  
fic, seeing as no one reviewed the other one :( Guess it wasn't any  
good). And so, thanks to Queen Strata, Xellas M (I'm only in eleventh  
grade now...) and Katie! I really appreciate it!!  
  
-------  
  
Once upon a time, there was a girl name Relena, and she was  
trying to keep the peace. Her life was constantly in danger, but she  
knew that if she called, Heero would undoubtably come for her.   
  
One day, she missed Heero, and wanted to see him. "Where is  
Heero? Why can't he be with me?" She wondered out loud. Then she got a  
mischievious idea. "HEERO!!! HELP!! HEERO!!" She screamed the words  
over and over until Heero finally ran into the room, gun cocked, and  
ready to kill the 'danger'. Relena smiled sweetly. "Heero, there you  
are." She said with a bright smile. Heero slowly looked around the  
room, and when he was sure that there was no real threat, he glared at  
her.  
  
"If you were anyone else, I would kill you." He said, his voice  
low, dangerous, and monotonous. He left the room, the door swinging  
shut behind him. Relena frowned.   
  
"Why did he have to leave so soon?" She sighed, but she found  
herself a little pleased. 'If you were anyone else, I would kill you.'  
Relena smiled happily, and sat in a comfy chair.  
  
-------  
  
"Hey Heero, what happened to Relena?" Duo Maxwell, well-known  
as Heero's... um... friend greeted him as he came back down the stairs  
from Relena's room.  
  
"Nothing." He said, glaring at Duo. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." He said with a grin, sitting down in a nearby  
chair. Heero followed suit, and continued to stand guard, or rather sit  
guard as he'd been ordered to do.   
  
-------  
  
Heero had been sitting silently for sometime, listening to Duo  
breathe where he slept in the nearby chair... he was very bored.  
  
"HEEEEEERRRRROOOOO!!!!" Came the cry, jerking Duo out of his  
sleep. "HEEERRROOO!! COME SAVE ME!!" The scream came from upstairs, and  
Heero ran up after it. He shoved open the door to Relena's room to once  
again find her alone and unharmed with no sign of a threat. He aimed  
the gun at her, then slowly let it drop to his side.  
  
"If you were ANYONE else... I would kill you." he said, glaring  
at her for all he was worth. Relena grinned brightly, and latched onto  
his arm.  
  
"Of course! You could never hurt ME could you Heero?" She  
smiled brightly up at him.  
  
-------  
  
"Man, why's he takin' so long? I wonder if something  
happened..." Duo jogged up the stairs, thoughts of what might've  
happened to Heero rushing through his head... besides that, the mission  
was failed if anything happened to Relena. He froze when he reached the  
door to the room. He looked at Relena clinging to Heero, then turned  
and walked back downstairs. "HE certainly doesn't need any backup." he  
muttered under his breath.  
  
-------  
  
Heero heard Duo's comment out in the hall, and swore softly.  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to say, now was it Heero?" He glared  
down at the girl still clutching his arm. He removed her from him and  
shoved her back a few steps. Raising his gun again, he aimed it at  
her... it was so tempting...  
  
He let the gun fall harmlessly to his side yet again, his  
orders preceding what he really wanted to do. "If you were ANYONE  
else... I would kill you." He turned around and left quickly, afraid he  
WOULD kill her if he stuck around any longer. He headed back downstairs  
to explain to Duo, trying to ignore the adoring looks he was getting  
from the girl.  
  
-------  
  
Relena smiled and danced around the room humming to herself.  
Heero really wouldn't kill her. She smiled brightly, and flopped back  
down in a chair.   
  
It was from her viewpoint there, that she noticed the man  
standing in her window. "Who are you?" She asked him. The man pulled  
out his gun in reply.  
  
"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed,  
terrified.  
  
-------  
  
Heero sat comfortably in his chair. He had finally managed to  
convince Duo that he really didn't like Relena at all, and that he  
wouldn't be anywhere near her if his orders had allowed it, and things  
were good.  
  
"HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRROOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena's scream came  
floating downstairs, and Heero groaned. Duo grinned.  
  
"Aren't you gonna go 'save' her?" He asked teasingly. Heero  
glared knives at Duo.  
  
"It's not like she needs saving." He muttered. The screams  
continued for some time, then stopped. They waited. Nothing.  
  
"Maybe we should go check on her..." Heero frowned. Duo  
grinned. "It is our orders... I'll go do it." Heero gave Duo a grateful  
look, and Duo disappeared upstairs. Heero sat back and waited for  
his... um... friend's return.   
  
"HEERO!" This time, the yell came from Duo, not Relena, and  
Heero was up the stairs in a flash. Relena's room was completely  
trashed, and one of the windows was broken. Heero walked over to Duo,  
and checked his bleeding arm, not bothering to check Relena.  
  
"Who was it?" Duo shrugged, wincing as he moved his arm.  
  
"I dunno, an assassin probably." He grinned, "Got a good shot  
in, it's fine." He added, referring to the arm Heero was checking.  
Heero nodded, and slowly turned to look at Relena, who was in the  
process of sitting up, she looked as though she'd hit her head on the  
desk.  
  
"Heero... why didn't you come for me?" She asked softly. Heero  
glared at her. Leaning over Heero to look at Relena, Duo grinned.  
  
"Ever heard the story of the boy who cried wolf?" Relena  
nodded.  
  
"Of course I have, but what does that have to do with my Heero  
abandoning me?!" She snapped, glaring at Duo, who she'd found she  
didn't like... he posed a threat to her.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Well, you're like the girl who cried Heero." He  
grinned at his own joke.  
  
"But... but... you came to me Heero... you said you would've  
killed me if I was anyone else..." Duo laughed out loud, and Heero  
glared at him.  
  
Heero rose to his feet, and silently helped Duo up as well.  
Then he raised his gun at Relena. "If you were ANYONE else... I would  
kill you... but I have orders to follow." He said, then he and Duo left  
a very depressed Relena behind in her completely trashed room.  
  
"Heero..." She said softly as he left. He didn't so much as  
look back.  
  
-------  
  
ehe... Minako's been reading a few too many fanfics, ne? ^_^ ...  
watching a bit too much Gundam Wing... etc, etc... you get the idea,  
ne? ^_^ C&C are welcome! Kind crits are ok, but flames make me cry. 


End file.
